supernannyfandomcom-20200215-history
The Collins Family
Episode summary Jo visits Northampton, England (United Kingdom) to assist Karen and Jason for their 4 children: Ben (10), Lauren (9), Joshua (6), and Joseph (4). The boys swear, act destructive, and misbehave before school. The parents don't agree on how to discipline the children. Also the youngest child is the worst of their kids. Can Jo stop their language and Ben's very bad leadership, and Joseph's aggression before she's met her match? At the beginning of the episode, Joshua says Jo's going to fail. Jo offers the Naughty Zone for the children. Collins Family/Transcript Trivia * This was the first ever episode to have swearing. * On YouTube, you can't find the UK version, but only the US version instead. * The Naughty Room is being nicknamed The Naughty Zone. * in the UK version when Ben escapes from the naughty room during The family test run where Karen and Joshua have a wrestling match to try to get ben back in the naughty room also after Jason sends ben to bed as punishment he takes away another toy and put it in Ben's confiscated toybox Recap Submission Reel The Submission Reel introduces us to Jason, Karen, and their four children Ben (age 10), Lauren (age 9), Joshua (age 6), and Joseph (4). Ben encourages his younger brothers to engage in naughty behavior. He expresses that he loves to be naughty, even though he knows it's wrong. Lauren is well behaved, but does have her moments. Joshua engages in a lot of fighting. Joseph is very aggressive, will pick something up, throw it and smash it, and even do such things as pouring out Karen's hair care products onto her bed. The boys all spit at each other and their mother, and they swear. They will also engage in bad behavior in public, which humiliates Karen. Jason lays down the law with discipline, and overall, the parents don't agree with their ways of discipline. Observation When Jo arrives at the Collins family home, observation begins in the backyard. While Lauren is calm, the boys are swearing, spitting, and engaging in destructive behavior. Karen has no control whatsoever. Jo realizes that the boys are testing her to see where she is going to snap, and that their behavior would surprise her. Karen struggles to get the children prepared for school. When she tries to get them in the car, Joshua runs off on the street. Eventually, the family is able to get to school, but they run 15 minutes behind. After the children come home from school, they're still being destructive. At this point, Karen realizes she isn't in control, and breaks down. When Jason comes home from school and sees what the children have done, he sends Ben up to bed. Video Full Collins Family episode on YouTube Family Members * Karen Collins * Jason Collins * Ben Collins, 10 * Lauren Collins, 9 * Joshua Collins, 6 * Joseph Collins, 4 Category:UK Episodes Category:Season Premieres Category:Toy Confiscation Episodes Category:Naughty Zone Episodes Category:Episodes that other shows appears Category:UK episodes that aired in the US Category:Families with Four Children Category:Episodes with Jo met her match Category:Series 2 Episodes Category:Episodes with only one well behaved child Category:Swearing episodes Category:Naughty Room Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Episodes with only one disrespectful parent